This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Lubrication systems provide a vital role in the operation and maintenance of numerous types of machinery. For example, oil circulation generally reduces friction between system components as well as removes heat and debris. In a gas compressor system, for instance, a fluid lubrication system may be employed to provide lubrication to components, such as bearings and other rotary devices.
A gas compressor system generally includes a mechanical device that increases the pressure of a gas by decreasing its volume. Gas compressors are used in a wide variety of industries including aerospace, automotive, oil and gas refineries, power generation, food and beverage, pharmaceuticals, water treatment, and the like. Generally, gas compressors can be divided into two categories: positive displacement compressors and dynamic compressors. Positive displacement compressors include reciprocating and rotary compressors. Reciprocating compressors typically employ pistons driven by a crankshaft, whereas rotary compressors typically employ multiple helical screws to force the gas into a smaller space. Dynamic compressors include axial compressors and centrifugal compressors. Axial compressors typically employ a series of rotor blades, whereas centrifugal compressors typically employ a vaned rotating disk or impeller. In each of these and other compressor applications, there may be numerous rotating components that rely on mechanisms (e.g., bearings) to provide a minimal resistance between rotating and moving components.
Resistance between components is often characterized by a build up of heat due to friction. Friction may be caused by rough interfaces, debris, and/or an absence of a lubricating fluid (e.g., oil) between components. The increased friction and heat may lead to reduced performance, reduced efficiency, and, in some cases, a detrimental failure of a system. Accordingly, it may be desired to circulate a lubricating fluid between the components (e.g., bearings) to reduce friction, as well as, remove heat and debris.
As will be appreciated, compressor systems typically employ a lubrication system that provides for circulation of a lubricating fluid or gas to critical components. For example, a compressor system may generally include a lubricating oil that is circulated through various lines and passages via a pump. To filter out debris from the circulating oil, the lubrication system may include an oil filtration system (e.g., an oil filter). During circulation, oil may be routed into an oil filter, through a filter medium in the oil filter, and routed back into circulation, for instance. However, after a certain amount of use, the filter medium may become filled with debris, and may be replaced. Replacement of a filter may include removing (e.g. unscrewing or otherwise uncoupling) the filter from the system and replacing the filter. During removal and installation, a compressor may be shutdown to prevent oil from being spilled and/or discharged from the system while the filter is removed. Unfortunately, shutting down a compressor may not be feasible. For example, shutting down the compressor may lead to an increased amount of labor, a lengthy downtime, and/or additional cost.